You're a MONSTER
by JokerGang
Summary: The elusive King of Vampires Lamari, was tall, dark, handsome, and entirely forbidden. Haw-yee couldn't help feeling aroused, especially when Lamarie waved his thick girthy cane. Denise glanced with a furtive eye at Haw-yee. But as longing filled Denise's fake green eyes, Haw-yee couldn't deny he was succumbing to it too.
1. Thrust into The Mission

"_Hee hee hee…. hee hee hee… hee hee he—_"

The laughter cut off when a flying axe split the laughing bat monster in half. The monster gasped in pain while the lower half of her body thudded wetly to the ground. Her winged body stayed airborne only for a moment before joining the rest of her. Haw-yee could almost laugh in disbelief: he had managed to kill the powerful Anyanka.

He turned towards his smaller companion, locking eyes with Denise as he basked in the glory of the moment, sinking to the ground in exhaustion. Haw-yee failed to notice Anyanka's leftover BDE (big dick energy) swirling around her. She absorbed the energy in a maelstrom of light and wind to stitch her severed body back together and flew off promptly into the night. The energy threw Haw-yee and Denise clear across the clearing from each other. Recovering quickly to his feet and breathing heavily, he cursed at their luck and gestured angrily towards the crescent moon that filled the night sky.

"Anyanka was _so fast, so fast, at the top of her game_...She made us look like Jokers." Haw-yee balled, his hands clutching at his long hair in frustration as Denise ran towards the taller man. He checked him for any vital injuries.

From this close, Denise could see every line and scar that had ever been inflicted on his partner. He knew the story of each and every one of them, he bet. Haw-yee's hand wrapped around his wrist, warm and comforting, when Denise scanned the cuts inflicted on his arm. Denise's heart felt heavy when he looked down at Haw-yee with large, bright eyes, Haw-yee brushed back Denise's bright green hair and his hand trailed down Denise's face, cupping his cheek. Denise flinched, resisting his actions by turning away.

"Haw-yee, you know we can't do this. _We took a break—_"

"_But now we're _(bare)_back!_" Haw-yee's hands curled into fists.

"_We'll never ever ever know what the hell is going on_ between us," Denise bit his lip, smearing his deep red lipstick. Haw-yee gritted his teeth, frustrated at what had become of their relationship.

And yet, Haw-yee couldn't help but find the motion quite alluring. He stepped closer to Denise with direct, unwavering eye contact, Haw-yee felt the blood rush to the lower region of his body: his feet. Denise sucked in a breath between his teeth.

_BOOM BOOM KA_

The lusting pair quickly stepped away from each other and looked to see where the source of the noise came from. Denise rubbed his arms nervously.

"I think we should stay alert. Don't want our guard down here," said Denise. Haw-yee put his arm around Denise's shoulders.

"Don't worry. Once we find some information about Vee Ess Yuu Castle, we'll be able to leave this place. We just have to… investigate each other- I mean- _with_ each other," Haw-yee corrected himself, shaking his head as the two monster hunters headed onwards towards the base, side by side.

—

_12 hours prior_

_Modern Inc. _

Daylight streamed through the blinds of the windows, illuminating the slender woman in her office. Her fingers impatiently tapped against the inside of her elbow as she gritted her teeth. Her other hand clenched a phone with white knuckles.

"Yes, but...No, they will definitely agree." She breathed out in frustration. "Yes, I understand. I apologize for questioning your authority on this matter. Goodbye."

She gently set the phone down on the receiver, tense throughout every nerve ending in her body down to her wrist. Her desk was immaculate and clean, gold nameplate only reading "EClaire". She only needed one name to identify her, like Cher or Beyoncé. Yes, she is that iconic.

EClaire pressed the intercom buzzer with an elegant finger. She hesitated a moment, face pinched, before saying, "Haw-yee and Denise, please get to the Block now." She breathed deeply and tied her long hair into a ponytail. This would be a difficult meeting for her.

The two monster hunters came in without preamble.

"Yo, what's up, EClaire?" Haw-yee greeted. His hair was long now, almost as long as hers, and tied in a low ponytail.

"Hi." Denise trailed in after, a bit reluctant. He was always more wary between the two of them.

"Sit down. There is much to discuss," she motioned to the chairs in front of her. "You two are assigned a mission to gather intel about a possible power struggle between the monsters. I have faith in your great teamwork and intellect. You've proven yourselves worthy and capable in past missions, and there is no question that you can both succeed in even the most extreme of circumstances."

As EClaire talked, Haw-yee slowly took off the shoe and sock of the foot closest to Denise. Denise knew what was coming. They did this every mission debriefing.

"You will be going to one of the bases surrounding the infamous Vee Ess Yuu Castle. The area in and around it is filled with a variety of monsters," EClaire started the explanation, entirely unaware of what was occurring underneath her desk.

Haw-yee's foot found Denise's ankle. He started to rub his big toe up and down the ankle with each circle getting bigger and bigger. Haw-yee moved his chair right up next Denise's chair, closing in any large gaps between the lower half of their bodies.

"It is currently undergoing a power shift according to our sources. There are rumors of a vampire being the new head of this base. Be wary." She leaned back, face solemn, noticing Denise was starting to turn a little pink. _Must be fear_, she thought.

Denise had to hold his shaking hands underneath the table as Haw-yee started to make his way up the calf. His breathing became shallower and more rapid.

"I also have a request to ask of you two, unrelated to the mission. Rumor also has it that the secret to their power is hidden at that very base." EClaire sometimes wondered how Denise managed to complete his missions when he becomes such a nervous wreck just hearing about them.

The will to let out his passion welled up deep from inside his throat. It was taking Denise every bit of power he had to control his facials. Haw-yee moved his foot down and made direct skin-to-skin contact, going underneath Denise's pants.

"You mean, the BDE?" Denise gasped but not due to his surprise of the news. Haw-yee, about to let out a little grunt, covered it up by coughing severely into his arm and avoiding any eye contact with Denise. EClaire waited for Haw-yee's fake coughing to stop.

"Yes, the government has recorded some suspicious activity in the castle, but the BDE is not their main concern. They want in on the politics happening at the castle, which is why they want you two to infiltrate to find out as much as you can." EClaire leaned in towards them. "But for me, record what you find about the BDE."

Denise, unable to control the desire flaring up within him, hooked his leg onto Haw-yee's, and in response to this sudden movement, Haw-yee placed his hand on Denise's upper thigh. Working his hand up, Haw-yee noted the deep red color spreading throughout Denise's face.

"Are you two able and willing to partake in this mission?" EClaire was unsure whether to ask if Denise was trembling and sweating in anticipation or fear, but she was certain he stopped breathing due to the changes of color in his face. Haw-yee looked like he was thinking about this decision.

"What do you say, Denise? Do you think you're up to the task? Or are you too weak and too much of a pussy to even think about it-" Haw-yee barely finished his questions before Denise released his emotions.

"YES! YEAH! I'M REAdy whenever you… are." Denise trailed off when Haw-yee ceased all physical contact just before what could have been a climax. Denise's face slowly turned back from red as his breathing returned to normal.

"Okay, it's settled then. Here's the file with all relevant information found regarding the area and monsters. The area is a dead zone, so you won't be able to use any of the usual modes of communication." EClaire handed the file to Haw-yee as he seemed to be the most level-headed right now. "Your transportation will be waiting for you outside."']; Haw-yee nodded and headed out the door while whistling happily. Denise took a moment to recover from his (near) explosive outburst before leaving the room in a hurry. With a smile, EClaire shook her head before remembering what she had to do.

"Hello? Yes, it's EClaire from Modern Inc." Her voice was steady and her expression unreadable. "Yes, they accepted the mission. They will be leaving soon to get to the castle...Yes, I am aware that they need to be replaced immediately. I will get back to you on any progress. Goodbye."

EClaire hung up the phone, looking sorrowfully out the window at the white van leaving the building to certain doom.


	2. I Feel God Inside Me

_6 hours earlier_

"Hey, you're paying for gas, right?" The driver looked back at them. "It's expensive."

"Um, yeah, I think so, errr… " Denise glanced quickly at the driver's name tag. "... Lustin." He exchanged looks with Haw-yee.

"Hey, Lustin, you have anyone you're _lustin'_ after?" Haw-yee chuckled at his low quality joke. Denise rolled his eyes as Lustin frowned at Haw-yee through the rearview mirror.

"I get down on my knees every morning and every night to pray to our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ. I am one of the many sheep that reside in God's flock, and I do not believe in engaging in sins, like sex before marriage, that can damn a person to hell," Lustin hissed. Haw-yee's jaw dropped, and Denise almost laughed until he realized that Lustin was 100% serious.

"Oh."

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to play my lo-fi jams, or 88rising if I'm really feeling it." Lustin pressed a button on the car's dash, and music reminiscent of a YouTube study beats playlist came through the speakers. Lustin snapped, rolling his chest to the music as Haw-yee and Denise stared in absolute confusion.

A long part of the drive was filled with soft bass and soothing melodies emitting from the van stereo. Denise could feel himself drifting off to sleep, lulled by the calming music, until-

_WHACK_

"Ow! Haw-yee! What was that for?" whined Denise, rubbing his abdomen. Haw-yee smirked and leaned back towards his side of the van.

"You know you can't fall asleep right before an important mission. Remember? You get all grumpy and tired. And then you're impossible to work with-" Haw-yee reached over and pinched Denise's cheek.

"And you know I hate that! Stop!" Denise smacked his hand away. Haw-yee, in one swift motion unbuckled his seatbelt and lunged at Denise, unbuckling both of their seat belts in the process.

"Uhhh… What're you-" Haw-yee started to trail small kisses down Denise's jawline. Denise's stopped trying to buckle his seat belt, and he felt his heart beat faster. Haw-yee put his hand around the back of Denise's neck and came up to touch foreheads with Denise.

"Just trying to keep you awake for the job," Haw-yee muttered, and he pulled Denise towards him. Their lips interlocked familiarly, and Denise's hands clenched at Haw-yee's shirt. Denise couldn't deny that this felt so right, but he had to push Haw-yee away when his hands pulled at the only barrier of cloth between them.

"Haw-yee, why the hell are you doing this?" Denise whispered furiously. Haw-yee furrowed his eyebrows and frowned.

"Trying to keep you awa-"

"No! Right now." Denise furrowed his brows at Haw-yee's blank expression.

"Huh? I don't get it?" Denise sighed in exasperation.

"I'm talking about when there's someone _right there_," Denise whispered between gritted teeth, nodding towards Lustin, unaware of the passions and tensions that were erupting in the back of his van.

"Oh! I can fix that," Haw-yee replied, understanding the problem at hand. He leaned over towards Lustin and gripped his shoulder.

_Oh._ Lustin jumped at the sudden contact. This was the first time someone had touched him in such a different way: strong and forceful. He furtively looked back and forth between Haw-yee's hand on his shoulder and the road.

"Hey, do you mind turning the music up for me, Lustin?" Haw-yee asked, and was Lustin imagining it, or did Haw-yee normally sound so husky and masculine? Lustin's throat was dry.

"Uh I-ahhh… Y-yeah okay," he spurted. Lustin let out a small gasp as Haw-yee squeezed his shoulder and let go.

"Thanks, man." Haw-yee leaned back. Lustin was still drinking in the brief contact when he remembered what he was supposed to do. Lurching forward, he fiddled with a dial and turned up the volume to a near ear-splitting level. Not wanting to look like an idiot in front of his passengers (or just one passenger in particular), Lustin pretended that he meant to turn it up that high but rolled down his window to let the sound out a bit on his side.

As Haw-yee leaned back, Denise grabbed his arm and whispered, "How exactly does making the music louder fix the problem here?"

"Well, you're a screamer, so turning up the music will help keep him from hearing us. Or just you," Haw-yee explained. Denise shook his head vigorously.

"That's not gonna solve anything, Haw-yee! It's lo-fi. No matter how loud it is, there's always going to be-" Denise winced and put his hands to his head when the music reverberated throughout the van and through his head. Haw-yee took advantage of the opening to plant a firm kiss. Denise slowly took his hands off his ears to wrap them around Haw-yee. They kissed fervently, craving each other's touch. Haw-yee's hand drifted down to Denise's fanny pack, and Denise gasped. Haw-yee chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt your fanny," Haw-yee breathed into Denise's ear.

Meanwhile, Lustin's eyes were captivated by the scene in the rearview mirror. "I don't know if this is what Jesus meant by loving others," he whispered to himself. His pupils dilated as Haw-yee slipped off Denise's fanny pack.

"Oh my gosh diddly darn… They're engaging in the sin." Lustin took a deep breath, trying to make sense of his thoughts. He knew that he shouldn't keep watching, but no matter how many times he recited 1 Corinthians 10:13 in his head, he continued to feel drawn to the homoerotic scene taking place in the backseat of his vehicle. Lustin's eyes witnessed Haw-yee slip his tongue into Denise's willing mouth. Lustin's face heated up despite the cold air flowing in from the open window. The heat ran through his body and pooled near his stomach despite Lustin's attempts to quell the temptation. A tingling sensation coursed through the top of his head to his other regions that have never experienced such blood flow. As Lustin eyed the distraction occurring in his rearview mirror, his hands loosened on the steering wheel. No one noticed the van starting to drift off the road.

Lustin knew that God had told him that he would never be tempted beyond what he could bear. Yet, Lustin couldn't bear to rip his eyes away from the really fucking gay sight laid before him. These feelings were against everything that he had been taught. But why did something so wrong look so right?

"Hey guys, so um, can I join-" Just as Lustin put his eyes back on the road to see a figure dart across the road. "OH FRICK FRACKLE SNAP CRACKLE POP-"

_BA-DUM_

_BA-DUM_

Lustin slammed on the brakes as his head slammed against the steering wheel. The van jerked up as the wheels ran over the person he saw too late. Denise and Haw-yee turned over opposite from each other in the back of the van. The van screeched to a stop and the engine cut out. Lustin, disoriented and regretful, was unable to move his foot from the brake and his hands from the steering wheel. He couldn't even bring himself to look in the mirror to see the unresponsive person lying in the expanding pool of blood behind the van. Denise righted himself in his seat and put on his fanny pack.

"Lustin? What happened? Did we hit something?" asked Denise. He leaned over to the right and looked to see Lustin staring straight ahead muttering to himself.

"Hey, Lustin. Can you hear me?" Still muttering to himself, Lustin gripped the wheel tighter. Denise sighed in frustration and looked out the rear window to see the broken body of a woman lying perfectly still on the side of the road.

"Oh, shit," Denise sharply inhaled. Lustin, apparently regaining some sensibility, suddenly got out of the car and unsteadily walked towards the unresponsive body.

"Oh. Shit," Denise said again as he turned his attention back inside the van to Haw-yee.

Lustin lurched forward and kneeled next to the woman, getting his pants stained with the blood. He never thought that he could ever do this. All his life, he had followed the rules by the book, pushed every evil thought out of his mind, always making sure that all his actions never had any ill consequences towards anyone involved. But today, he committed murder: the one deed that he could never be erased of, no matter how hard or much he will repent for this day, all because of the lust that he fell prey to. With all this in mind, Lustin started to cry as he prayed to whoever was listening to save this woman. He brushed the woman's brown hair out of her face to see who he had killed. She was still breathing.

"Haw-yee! Are you okay? Wake up!" shouted Denise while cradling Haw-yee's head. Haw-yee's eyes fluttered open, and he immediately put his hands to his forehead and winced.

"Ugh… I think I hit my head on the window," he groaned in pain. Denise examined Haw-yee's head.

"Are you hurt?" Denise asked. Haw-yee pushed himself off Denise's lap and grinned.

"Aw, were you worried about me?" Haw-yee teased. Denise rolled his eyes.

"Now's not the time."

"You were scared, weren't you-"

"We just killed a civilian," Denise cut Haw-yee off. All the positive emotions on Haw-yee's face instantly disappeared. He quickly turned around and saw Lustin next to a disfigured woman from the back window.

"No…" Haw-yee whispered as he stared at the two figures on the road.

Lustin looked up at the sky to thank the Lord that she was still alive. He wasn't a cold-blooded killer damned to hell just yet.

"Hey, are you alright? Can you hear me? Hello?" Lustin asked the woman. He clutched her hands, and her eyelids fluttered open. Lustin gasped in surprise. He never expected the woman to gain consciousness with the damage the van did to her body.

"Mathra…" she breathed softly. Lustin leaned in so he could hear her better.

"What was that?" he said, squeezing her hands tighter.

"My name… Mathra." Lustin sighed in relief and looked up at the sky again.

"Okay, Mathra. We'll pray to the Lord until help comes," Lustin told Mathra and began praying.

"Something feels off," said Haw-yee, looking intensely at Mathra and Lustin on the road. Denise was rummaging through the debris in the front of the van.

"Found it!" Denise exclaimed. He popped up and held up a GPS with a cracked screen. He immediately started to fiddle with the GPS. Haw-yee looked at Lustin tending to Mathra for a little longer before turning back to Denise.

"Something feels off," Haw-yee repeated. Denise frowned.

"Shit," Denise responded. "We're in monster territory." Haw-yee got out of the van.

"Pop the trunk now," Haw-yee told Denise. Denise did as he was told.

Haw-yee rushed back to the van, shouting, "Lustin, get back in the van! It's not safe!" As Denise stepped out of the driver's seat, he thought he saw the image of Lustin and the woman flicker. A moment passed before Denise registered the danger Lustin could be in. He ran towards Lustin while going through his tools in his fanny pack.

"Lustin! Get away NOW!" Denise yelled at Lustin.

Lustin only managed to slightly turn his torso when something dug into his calf, inciting a small shriek of pain. He looked down at his legs and saw he was kneeling in a puddle of water, not blood. Five black long talons attached to a pale hand clenched his calf tighter. Lustin forced himself to look upon the ungodly creature that had tricked him into its trap. He saw the demon's face up close to his own, and he screamed. She looked like what Lustin imagined a demon to look like with her glowing, silver eyes with pale skin and smiling, exposing sharp teeth.

"God only answers prayers on Sundays, 'hun," With that, Mathra yanked on Lustin's calf, forcing him down to the ground. Mathra giggled. "Better luck next time!"


End file.
